WINTER-BALL-Deck-The-Halls-In-Purple-Blood
CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG crouches next to Lorrea, gingerly looping her arm over his shoulder and just as gingerly trying to ease her into a stand. -- CAT: Lorrea stands, with the help. Now she's splattered in her own blood, as well as Lorcan's. -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG puuuuke -- CAT: "Thank you," Lorrea glances around, for Eribus. CCC: Kyle stands next to Arty, still dazed. He gently places a hand on his back. CAG: Eribus is in the far corner of the room, still very much shaking and in denial. CAT: Lorrea moves over to him, slowly. CTG: Arty stands, slowly, wiping his mouth with a pocket kerchief. "No more...to come out..." CAT: She kneels, next to him, her hand setting on his side. CAT: She's going to try to hug the oliveblood. CCC: He removes a bottle of water from his sylladex and hands it to him. "...sit. ...somewhere." CAG: Eribus cringes from the hug... But he settles down just a small bit, if a for just a moment. CAT: "She's not gone forreverr. She's just on one of the moons, now." CAT: "She's okay." CGG: Milo follows, taking up a spot on Eribus' other side to clasp him on the shoulder. CTG: "Come on, man...let's go..." Arty goes to Eribus. CGG: "...Sorry. There isn't much that can be said but... That's a good place to start. Probably." CAG: "Sh-she just... A-a-and then... And.. And th-the blood.. N-no no... I-it.." There's a good flow of tears down his face and his breath is ragged. CAT: "... LLet's go get you clleaned up," Lorrea tries to help Eribus to his feet. CAT: She obviously needs help, she is smol and injured. CGG: As per usual Milo's there with the assist and just as bloodied, enough not to need to worry about slinging Eribus' arm over his shoulder and holding a hand to his back to guide him along. CCC: "...garden." He heads through the door. CTG: Arty helps with the initial hefting, but trusts in Milo's strength CGG: He shouldn't this guy's not a muscleman like him or even close lol. CGG: But he's not gonna let Eribus fall. CAG: Eribus manages to get off the ground with their combined help. CAT: "I-" CAT: "I need to stop being in herrrrrrrrrrre," CAT: "Plllllease" CAT: ... Lorrea's shut her eyes. CGG: "..." CGG: Milo looks to Kyle. CGG: "...Can you handle her? I've got my hands full, here..." CAT: "i'm fine," CGG: "No you're not." CCC: He pauses on his way out. Slowly and silently, he turns back and moves towards Lorrea. CAT: "it's fine," CAT: "it's just blllllood," CAT: "a llllack," CCC: "...just said you needed to leave." His face is expressionless as he tries to help her through the door. CGG: "Ms. Fenrix there is N O T H I N G you need to prove. Nothing at all." CGG: "...Let us be a team." CAT: Lorrea will allow herself to be helped. CGG: "So you can shoulder us when we're hurting." CCC: "...where do you want to go." CTG: Arty follows them, there to catch anyone who falls. CAT: "i think we shoulllld alllll llleave this room." CAT: "is everrryone okay," CTG: "Let's leave." CCC: "...yeah. where to." CAT: "anywherrre," CTG: "Gardens?" CAT: "surrrrre," CCC: "...right." CGG: "Somewhere to wash down." CTG: Arty sort of ushers them out from behind. Category:Lorrea Category:Milo Category:Arty Category:Eribus Category:Kyle